Mirror Peanut Otter Gets Grounded Forever (Elephant012's version)
Mirror Peanut Otter Gets Grounded Forever is an Alternate Universe Oddities episode by Luna Minami. Inspired by Sophie the Otter. Plot Mirror Peanut trespasses through the normal GoCity World and sets the city on fire. Thus, he gets grounded by the normal versions of the heroes, including normal Peanut. They force him to watch shows and movies, play video games, and listen to music not made by Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, or AKA Cartoon. At the end, Mirror Peanut gets killed by Jazzi, Foo, Custard, Noodle and Ka-Chung. Cast *Kimberly as Luna Minami, Peanut Otter (both mirror and normal), Roobear Koala, Bobby Bear and Wave the Swallow *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Jelly Otter, Shauna, Mimi Rabbit and Coco the Chicken *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter, Mingle, Jimmy, Bubbles and B.B. Jammies *Steven as Eddy, Floppy Rabbit and Shaun Taylor-Corbett *Ivy as Patty Rabbit, Blossom and Foo *Tween Girl as Laura Koala, Pinch Raccoon, Miles "Tails" Prower and Buttercup *Julie as Betty Koala, Frankie Foster and Jenn Korbee *Kidaroo as Ed and Munchy Beaver *Young Guy as Olaf the Snowman, Billy Wagner, Nick Penguin, Christian Adams, Flick Duck, Blooregard "Bloo" Q. Kazoo and Jet the Hawk *Princess as Bonnie Wagner, Sarah, Amy Rose and Kimee Balmilero *Susan as Edd (Double D) and Karla Mosley *Belle as Pamie Penguin and Queen Lanolin *Paul as Igor the Mii *Brian as Samuel, Wallace and Mario *Kate as Joey King and Party Popple *Eric as Carkle the Animatronic, Robbie, Optimus500050, P.C. Popple, Andy Panda and Wilt Michaels *David as Ren Hoëk and Luigi *Kendra as Mac Foster and Noodle *Miguel as Eduardo Valerosa *Elizabeth as Madame Foster *Diesel as Mr. Herriman *Joey as Sonic the Hedgehog and Curtis Cregan *Simon as Knuckles the Echidna *Dallas as Storm the Albatross *Emma as Jazzi *Amy as Ka-Chung *Jennifer as Custard Transcript * Mirror Peanut: "What should I do, what should I do, what should I do? Wait! I got it! I'll trespass through the normal GoCity World!" * Peanut escapes from his houseboat and enters GoCity * Mirror Peanut: (holds out a box of matches) "Surprise!" (sets a building on fire) * begin to panic as the fire spreads to other buildings, forcing people inside to flee * Mirror Peanut: "Where do you think your going?!" * Peanut spreads out more matches as a building is set on fire * Mirror Peanut: "Ha! Now I need to fire up some more buildings so GoCity will never be shown ever again!" * Peanut sets more buildings on fire as the citizens flee in terror * Mirror Peanut: "Nobody can stop Mirror Peanut!" * Carkle: (offscreen) "Not so fast!" * Mirror Peanut: "Wait, what? Who said that?" * Carkle: (walking towards Mirror Peanut) "It is me, Carkle!" * Mirror Peanut: "What are you gonna do with me?" * Carkle: "I'm taking you outta here so you can see your normal version and his friends. In the meantime, the fire will be extinguished!" * Mirror Peanut: (taken away by Carkle in Spike's voice) "Noooooooooooooo!" * drops Mirror Peanut at an abandoned mansion * Carkle: "Mirror Peanut, please be introduced to the gang!" * Peanut: "I'm your normal version of you, Peanut Otter! You're like a twin of mine, but an evil one!" * Baby Butter: "Me Butter. You tewibble!" (Translation: "I'm Butter. You're terrible!") * Jelly: "I am Jelly! Setting GoCity on fire was a dangerous choice of yours. You can't do that!" * Sophie: "My name is Sophie the Otter. Don't even think about picking on my cousin Peanut. If you do, you will be sent to outer space!" * Munchy: "I'm Munchy! Your acts make me munch on zillions of wood!" * Flick: "I am Flick! Cheese and Quackers! I don't want you in Lake Hoohaw forever!" * Pinch: "I'm Pinch Raccoon! Stop forcing me to like boys' things!" * Igor: "My name is Igor the Mii! You will not see any future Sophie the Otter and Friends' Journeys films!" * Shauna: "I'm Shauna! This also means no more Sophie movies of any kind!" * Optimus500050: "I'm Optimus500050! You will also not have your next birthday celebrated at Dave and Buster's, but at Old Country Buffet!" * Robbie: "I am Robbie! There is no Pepsi or Red Bull products for you anymore!" * Queen Lanolin: "It's me, Queen Lanolin. That was so stupid of you to tresspass the normal GoCity world!" * Samuel: "My name's Samuel. You will play Just Dance forever and I mean it!" * Joey King: "I am Joey King. You will also be a fan of Fox!" * Christian Adams: "I am Christian Adams! Mirror Peanut, you will not go to Walt Disney World for your next vacation. You will instead go to Timbuktu." * Wallace: "It's me Wallace, and this is my dog Gromit! Start being a fan of my franchise and quit liking Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, or AKA Cartoon!" * Roobear: "Hello, I am Roobear! You're worse than my mirror counterpart, and plus you're lazy just like him!" * Laura: "My name is Laura Koala, Roobear's sister. I don't want you spilling anything on my dresses! If you do, I will be very upset to the point I will cry!" * Floppy: "I'm Floppy! Mimi and I will not tolerate your actions!" * Mimi: "I am Mimi, and my brother's right!" * Nick: "My name's Nick Penguin! You will live under the ocean until you die!" * Pamie: "I'm Pamie! I am very mad at you for what you've done!" * Betty: "I'm Betty, Roobear's girlfriend! We all hate you the most out of any person we've faced in our lives!" * Mingle: "I'm Mingle! I really hate it when you tease me!" * Patty Rabbit: "My name is Patty Rabbit! Now the firemen have extra work to do thanks to you setting the buildings on fire!" * Bobby Bear: "I'm Bobby Bear! You're just as annoying as Wilde Wolf and his daughter Winnie!" * Olaf: "Hello. I am Olaf the Snowman from the movie Frozen. You're banned from watching my movie, as it is made by Disney." * Billy: "I am Billy Wagner. Don't try taking the Popples from us! They're not yours!" * Bonnie: "My name is Bonnie Wagner, Billy's older sister. You're one of the worst mirror counterparts of the Disney characters! You're also banned from watching our show, Popples!" * P.C. Popple: "I'm P.C., you're really uncool! With a p-p-pinch of my finger, I'll blast you away!" * Party Popple: "I'm P-p-party! I agree with P.C. that you're so uncool, that you give me the chills! Then I need a thermostat!" * Ed: "I am Ed." * Edd: "I'm Double D." * Eddy: "And I'm Eddy. We're the Eds! You're getting no more jawbreakers! Idiot!" * Sarah: "I'm Sarah! Ed's so-called "baby" sister! I hate you soooo much, big nose!" * Jimmy: "I'm Jimmy! I am so mad and sad that you made me cry every time you bullied me!" * Mac: "I'm Mac Foster." * Bloo: "I'm Blooregard Q. Kazoo." * Eduardo: "I'm Eduardo Valerosa." * Wilt: "I'm Wilt Michaels." * Coco: "I'm Coco the Chicken." * Frankie: "I'm Frankie Foster." * Madame Foster: "I'm Madame Foster." * Mr. Herriman: "And I'm Mr. Herriman. We hate you. You'll no longer watch Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends until further notice. Why? Because it's made by Cartoon Network." * Blossom: "I'm Blossom." * Bubbles: "I'm Bubbles." * Buttercup: "And I'm Buttercup and we're the Powerpuff Girls. You'll no longer watch our TV show because it's made by Cartoon Network!" * Mario: "I'm Mario. There will no more 1-up mushrooms for you to revive." * Luigi: "I'm Luigi. I agree with my brother Mario." * Sonic: "I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm faster than you and smarter than you as I don't act rude to anybody. Man, get a grip on your behavior!" * Tails: "I'm Miles Prower. You can't do stuff like that because they're forbidden by the Land of Make-Believe!" * Knuckles: "I'm Knuckles the Echidna. If you keep watching Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, or AKA Cartoon, I'll punch you with my fist until you bleed!" * Amy: "I'm Amy Rose. If I see you watching Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, or AKA Cartoon, I'll kill you with my hammer because it could smash your skull!" * Jet: "I'm Jet the Hawk. You'll completely lose your memories all about Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, and AKA Cartoon forever!" * Wave: "I'm Wave the Swallow. I called the Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, and AKA Cartoon stores and told them that you're banned from getting anything made by Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, and AKA Cartoon." * Storm: "I'm Storm the Albatross. You'll totally lose the chance to see Coco in theaters when it comes out." * Ren: "I'm Ren Hoëk. YOU MADE ME WATCH MUDDY MUDSKIPPER DIES IN A CAR ACCIDENT, AND YOU MADE ME AN EEDIOT! NOW YOU'RE THE EEDIOT!" * Kimee: "I'm Kimee. My friends and I will not tolerate your actions!" * Jenn: "I'm Jennifer. We are very disappointed in you for trespassing GoCity, and I hate to say this but I have to. I HAD ENOUGH WITH YOU CAUSING TROUBLE AND DOING THE SAME WITH THE SAVE-UMS!!!" * Curtis: "My name is Curtis. I will burn you up for trespassing through the normal GoCity world!" * Shaun: "It is I, Shaun. We're going to burn your clothes and you will wear girly dresses out in the public!" * Karla: "I'm Karla. I hope you become a fan of us rather than Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC or AKA Cartoon!" * Luna: "I'm Luna Minami. I'm very fed up what did you fired up all the buildings in GoCity." * Save-Ums crash land to the ground * Jazzi: "Sorry me and the other Save-Ums are late. I'm Jazzi. I can't believe it you trespassed through the normal GoCity World." * Foo: "I'm Foo. I hate you and your Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC and AKA Cartoon fans!" * Custard: "I'm Custard. It's not cool to trespass through the normal GoCity World. If you do that for me..." (close-up shot of his red glowing eyes) "...I'll beat you up with my chainsaw..." (close-up shot of his mouth showing sharp teeth) "...because it could smash your skull!" * Noodle: "I'm Noodle. Trespassing through the normal GoCity World has got to be one of the worst things you had ever done!" * Ka-Chung: "I'm Ka-Chung. Shame on you for trespassing through the normal GoCity World, you know doing that's so stupid." * B.B. Jammies: "And me B.B. Jammies. No good! You bad!" * Sarah: "This means no more Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC or AKA Cartoon stuff for you forever and ever and ever!" * Eddy: "Besides jawbreakers, you ain't getting McDonald's, Burger King, Wendy's, Chick-fil-A, Taco Bell, Taco Time, DelTaco, Hardee's, Popeye's, Whataburger, Arctic Circle, Subway, KFC, White Castle, Sonic, Arby's, Carl's Jr., Jack in the Box, Steak n' Shake, Nando's, Pizza Hut, Domino's Pizza, Papa John's, Round Table Pizza, Godfather's Pizza, iHop, Dunkin Donuts, Chuck E. Cheese's, Red Robin, Denny's, Church's Chicken, Zaxby's, Bush's Chicken, Chicken Hut, Johnny Rockets, A&W, Waffle House, Dairy Queen, Harvey's, Applebee's, Dave and Buster's, Checker's, In-N-Out Burger, Firehouse Subs, Baskin Robbins, Rita's Italian Ice, Maggie Moo's, Cold Stone Creamery, and Five Guys forever!" * Edd: "Instead, you're required to eat products from Old Country Buffet, Cracker Barrel, Panda Express, Golden Corral, Outback Steakhouse, Joe's Crab Shack, Red Lobster, Olive Garden, and Friendly's." * Ed: "You're gonna eat stinky cheese, rotten buttered toast, and poisoned gravy!" * Party Popple: "You're gonna have school and do homework at home! You have to work at home with the p-p-papers!" * P.C. Popple: "You'll get beatings till you look like an egg!" * Bonnie: "You will have to sleep underground with rabid moles and termites that will bite your skin off every second!" * Billy: "Even worse, you must sleep during severe thunderstorms if you're brave enough!" * Olaf: "I will donate all your Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC and AKA Cartoon stuff to Queen Elsa's castle." * Bobby Bear: "You're not getting your iPad, iPhone, laptop, TV, or any of your favorite stuff back. Some of your Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC and AKA Cartoon things will be given to poor families in Africa alongside your electronics! You'll also get no Disney Store, no Toys R Us, no GameStop, no Build a Bear Workshop, no Ridemakerz, no museums, no aquariums, no Roller Kingdom, no Sky Zone, no DisneyQuest, no Pirate's Cove Mini Golf and countless other fun places!" * Patty Rabbit: "You'll even have to do community service and help retired people in various nursing homes!" * Betty: "Everytime when T.U.F.F Puppy comes, we'll switch to Adventures of the Little Koala!" * Mingle: "You will watch educational shows like Barney, Bosco, Teletubbies, Bob the Builder, Fireman Sam, Arthur, Sesame Street, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, The Puzzle Place, Bill and Ben, Clifford the Big Red Dog, The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon, Postman Pat, Pingu, The Zula Patrol, Cyberchase, Rainbow Fish, Mr. Bloom's Nursery, Abadas, Kate and Mim Mim, Dino Babies, The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That, The Hoobs, James the Cat, Dinopaws, Oakie Doke, Raggs Kids Club Band, Astroblast, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Engie Benjy, The Herbs, Astro Farm, Caillou, Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, Shining Time Station, TUGS, Salty's Lighthouse, Reading Rainbow, Franny's Feet, Chloe's Closet, Balamory, Fimbles, The Shiny Show, Grandpa in My Pocket, Cloudbabies, Topsy and Tim, Swashbuckle, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Same Smile, Get Squiggling, Angelmouse, El Nombre, Yoho Ahoy, Woolly and Tig, The Pajanimals, Raa Raa The Noisy Lion, Baby Jake, Ovide and the Gang, Timothy Goes to School, Curious George, Anpanman, Bali, Toot the Tiny Tugboat, Pip Ahoy, Merlin the Magical Puppy, Gina D's Kids Club, Paws and Tales, Dooley and Pals, VeggieTales, Mopatop's Shop, Construction Site, Boohbah, Brum, Rosie and Jim, The Morbegs, Tractor Tom, The Hooley Dooleys, Hi-5, Andy Pandy." * Panda appears * Andy Panda: "Did you just call me, Mingle?" * Mingle: "Not you, Andy Panda! I meant Andy Pandy, a British TV show!" * Andy Panda: "Oops. Sorry, Mingle. My mistake." (grins and laughs nervously) * Jazzi: "Custard, do me a favor and play the guitar to send out musical shockwaves at Andy Panda." * Custard: "You're on, Jazzi!" * plays the guitar to send out musical shockwaves at Andy Panda, causing him to be blown up * Mingle: "Alright. Thank you, Custard. Let's carry on listing the educational shows you'll watch. Zingzillas, Mother Goose Club, Noddy's Toyland Adventures, Make Way for Noddy, The Wiggles, Bananas in Pajamas, Will Quack Quack, Dipdap, Waybuloo, Rastamouse, Johnson and Friends, The Big Garage, Tots TV, Brambly Hedge, Percy the Park Keeper, The Magic Key, Eddy and the Bear, Joshua Jones, My Big Big Friend, Everything's Rosie, Mister Maker, Hip Hop Harry, A Little Curious, Crashbox, HBO Storybook Musicals, Happily Ever After: Fairy Tales for Every Child, Harold and the Purple Crayon, Something Special, Fraggle Rock, The Save-Ums, Peep and the Big Wide World, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Chuck and Friends, In the Night Garden, Plonsters, Morph and many more not from Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC or AKA Cartoon!" * Jazzi: "Mingle is right, Mirror Peanut. You'll be forced to watch my show forever." * Pamie: "Kids shows like My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Littlest Pet Shop, Fievel's American Tails, Woody Woodpecker, Chilly Willy, James Bond Jr., Grossology, Horrid Henry, Copycats, Dennis the Menace and Gnasher, Trapped, Kangoo Juniors, Trust Me, I'm a Genie, Sorry I've Got No Head, Bear Behaving Badly, My Parents Are Aliens, Urban Vermin, Scruff the Puppy, Jungle Run, Garfield and Friends, Horrible Histories, Tracy Beaker, Fleabag Monkeyface, Chucklevision, and others not made by Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, or AKA Cartoon!" * Nick: "You will watch prime time shows not made by either Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, or AKA Cartoon like The Simpsons, Futurama, Family Guy, American Dad, The Cleveland Show, Bob's Burgers, South Park, Drawn Together, ALF, Sliders, Broadwalk Empire, Happy Days, Laverne and Shirley, Full House, Family Matters, Step By Step, Home Improvement, What I Like About You, The X-Files, True Blood, Blue Bloods, Law and Order, The Jeremy Kyle Show, Mr. Bean: The Live Action Series, Cash in the Attic, To Buy or Not to Buy, The Wright Stuff, Homes Under the Hammer, Bargain Hunt, According to Jim, Scrubs, 8 Simple Rules, Britain's Got Talent, America's Got Talent, Pointless, Deal or No Deal, Top of the Pops, Press Your Luck, Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader?, Baggage, Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?, Are You An Egghead?, The Chase, The Weakest Link, Father Ted, 60 Minute Makeover, The Office, Here Comes Honey Boo-Boo, 24, Mrs. Brown's Boys, Harry Hill's TV Burp, You've Been Framed, The Fresh Prince of Bel Air, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, The X-Factor, Last of the Summer Wine, The Inbetweeners, Emmerdale, Eastenders, Toddlers and Tiaras, Doctor Who, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernanny, Nanny 911, Cake Boss, Empty Nest, Top Gear, Miami Vice, Coronation Street, Big Brother, Survivor, Only Fools and Horses, The Big Bang Theory, The New Adventures of Old Christine, Total Wipeout, Dancing on Ice, The Price is Right, Family Feud, and more." * Mimi: "Not only you're banned from video games made by Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, and AKA Cartoon, but you're also banned from Nintendo and Sega games! You will only play games like JumpStart, Reader Rabbit, Half Life, Call of Duty, Rayman Brain Games, ROBLOX, God of War, Civilization Revolution, Bubsy, Grand Theft Auto, Team Fortress 2, BBC Multimedia Video Games, Diablo, Rollercoaster Tycoon, Zoo Tycoon, Living Books, Pajama Sam, Crash Bandicoot, Smarties Meltdown, Happy Wheels, Flappy Bird, Angry Birds, Bad Piggies, Minecraft, Warcraft, Guitar Hero, Rock Band, and lots more." * Mario: "Mimi is right, Mirror Peanut. You'll no longer play my video game series forever! Why? Because it's made by Nintendo!" * Sonic: "Also, you'll no longer play my video game series as it made by Sega!" * Jet: "Yeah, I agree with Sonic. That means you'll lose the chance to play Sonic Riders!" * Floppy: "And you will listen to music like Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, The Russian Trololo Man, Tunak Tunak Tun, Scatman's World, The Beatles, Justin Timberlake, One Direction, Metallica, KISS, AC-DC, Katy Perry, Nirvana, Slayer, Survivor, Kidsongs, Crazy Bus, See and Sing, Kidz Bop, Bruno Mars, The Wiggles, Barney, The Hooley Dooleys, Thomas and Friends, The Black Eyed Peas, Chumbawamba, The Pussycat Dolls, Elbow, Fleetwood Mac, 5 Seconds of Summer, Louis Armstrong, Tony Christie, Coldcut, Tool, Silly Songs With Larry, Madonna, Take That, Michael Jackson, Cbeebies Songs, Nat King Cole, Ke$ha, Green Day, Rick Astley, LMFAO, Pharrell Williams, Imagine Dragons, Will Young, S Club 7, Cliff Richard, Lemar, Celine Dion, and more music not made by Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, or AKA Cartoon." * Laura: "In addition, you will watch movies not made by Disney, Cartoon Network, Fresh TV, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Pizza, DiC, or AKA Cartoon such as The Simpsons Movie, Jaws, Jurassic Park, The Hobbit, Cats Don't Dance, The Thing, Horrid Henry: The Movie, Dolphin Tale, Barbie in the Nutcracker, The Wiggles Movie, Barney's Great Adventure, Elmo in Grouchland, Postman Pat: The Movie, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Caillou's Holiday Movie, Arthur's Missing Pal, The Oogieloves in the Big Balloon Adventure, Shrek Trilogy, The Land Before Time, An American Tail, The Pebble and the Penguin, All Dogs Go to Heaven, The Lorax, Hotel Transylvania, Free Birds, The Adventures of Scamper the Penguin, Happy Feet, The 1939 version of The Wizard of Oz, Kangaroo Jack, Osmosis Jones, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Pacific Rim, The Day After Tomorrow, Spy Kids, Cloudy With a Chance of Meatballs, Despicable Me, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Horton Hears a Who, Gnomeo and Juliet, The Secret of NIMH, Ted, Ice Age, Turbo, Rio, The Lego Movie, The Smurfs, and other films as well!" * Wallace: "As well as my films such as A Grand Day Out, The Wrong Trousers, A Close Shave, The Curse of the Were Rabbit, and A Matter of Loaf and Death!" * Ren: "I AGREE WITH ALL OF THEM, EEDIOT! NOW, NORMALLY I WOULD SAY GO UPSTAIRS TO YOUR ROOM, BUT I WILL SAY THIS!" * Mirror Peanut Otter: (in Robotnik's voice) "NO!" * Ren: "HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK! YOU WILL ALSO HAVE MY MERCHANDISE, MY VIDEO GAMES, PLAY MY FLASH GAMES, WATCH MY VIDEO FORMATS, AND MY STUFF! HERE'S SOMETHING I FORGOT TO SAY, EEDIOT! START DOING WHAT ALL OF THEM SAID!" * Mirror Peanut Otter: (slapping Ren) "NO AGAIN! I WISH YOU ALL WERE DEAD!" * Luna: "How dare you slap Ren and wish we're all dead! That's it!" * Jazzi: "I can't take it much longer. Foo, Custard, Noodle, Ka-Chung and I are going to kill you with chainsaws. Prepare to die!" * Foo: "Prepare to die!" * Custard: "Prepare to die!" * Noodle: "Prepare to die!" * Ka-Chung: "Prepare to die!" * Jazzi, Foo, Custard, Noodle and Ka-Chung: "IN 5...4...3...2...1...0!" * see the TV static followed by a technical difficulties sign in negative color. The iris out effect plays with the sound effect from Super Mario World. The end. Trivia *Ren using the word "eediot" at a naughty person (Mirror Peanut Otter) is a reference to the Ren and Stimpy episode Sven Hoek. Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Videos by LunatheMagicalGirl Category:Alternative Universe Oddities Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:The Save-Ums Show